Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-168589 discloses a webbing pull-in device that by, at the time of an emergency of a vehicle, taking-up a strap that is connected to a webbing, pulls-in the portion of the webbing that is applied to the waist portion of the vehicle occupant. This webbing pull-in device is structured to include a spool on which the strap is taken up, a torsion shaft whose one end portion is joined to the spool, a gear that is mounted to another end portion of the torsion shaft, a pinion that meshes-together with the gear, and a rack that is moved due to a gas generator being operated. Further, when the gas generator is operated at the time of an emergency of the vehicle, the rack is pushed-out and is moved rectilinearly. Due thereto, the pinion that is meshed-together with the rack is rotated and driven, and the spool is rotated in the take-up direction via the gear and the torsion shaft. As a result, the strap is taken up in a layered form onto the spool.